


Orbit

by phoenixjustice



Series: Duality [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Frottage, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Painplay, dysfunctional relationship like WOAH, now I understand what people were talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.</p><p>Set Post-Raw after Wrestlemania (post beat down by Kevin Owens to Sami Zayn)</p><p>A reminder of days past. It twisted something deep, and fierce, and dark in him. It was just--just every time he saw him, that something inside wanted to grip, to pull, to tear, to do *something*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbit

 

Orbit

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: The wrestlers own themselves, the gimmicks are owned by WWE/NXT. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Kevin Owens/Sami Zayn.

Setting: Post-Raw after Wrestlemania (post beat down by Kevin Owens to Sami Zayn)

Summary: A reminder of days past. It twisted something deep, and fierce, and dark in him. It was just-just _every time_ he saw him, that something inside wanted to grip, to pull, to tear, to do _something_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He could almost see the blood on his hands. There hadn't been any, of course, but he could almost see it, envision it. A reminder of days past. It twisted something deep, and fierce, and dark in him. It was just-just _every time_ he saw him, that something inside wanted to grip, to pull, to tear, to do _something_.

His reflection shows nothing but labored breathing, but no red, no red (save his skin, red from exertion in both before and after his match in the main event of Raw.) He could remember seeing Sami gripping his shoulder and wondering if it had happened again. But...no. Not quite. Just pain. A lot of pain.

He was going fucking _crazy_.

A never ending fucking cycle of the Kevin Owens-Sami Zayn show, where no matter what he did or where he went _Sami was always there_. Sami had gotten to NXT before he had (a sore spot in his mind still grimaced at the thought of the top brass, whom hadn't thought himself worthy enough at first to bring in-but had _jumped_ at the thought of bringing Ole boy himself, Sami Zayn, in.)

Then he finally- _finally_ got to the main roster. Had showed them _all_ why he deserved to be up there with everyone else-that he was _the best_. He had proved that from day one, no matter where he went.

And then _Sami is on the main roster too._

Even when he _tried_ to forget, to put those thoughts (both good and bad, dark and...and other things besides) out of his head, the man _keeps following him_!

Just _seeing_ him gets his blood to boiling, wants him to strike out at something, anything, anyone.

Face him again? The thought sets him off like nothing else had in a long time (the ladder match the previous night was a good excuse, but even _he_ couldn't pretend-even to himself-that it was the true reason. If it hadn't been Sami in that position the night before, it'd have been someone else. ~~And then he couldn't face him eye to eye, have to see _that_ look in the other man's eyes~~ ) and he finds himself stalking through catering (ignoring the yells behind him) and stops for a moment, just a moment, watching Sami talk about what was to come and how-how _proud_ he sounded, to be there, like everything else didn't _matter_. He spoke about Kevin, but not like it-not like it actually _was_.

Like there had never been anything else, no friendship, no-

He grits his teeth, fist slamming on the bathroom counter.

_Why did he still care?_

It was this stupid proximity, it had to be. It was making him remember things he had buried so deep within himself that he was sure there would be claw marks left.

It sets him off back then and he attacks Sami. Attacks him, ignoring the shouts around him, finally getting pushed away from the other wrestler when he puts him through a table, hoping that maybe _then_ that _everything would stop_.

He gets pushed back by referee's then and finds himself getting pulled away. Later, when he's out for his match (which was _his_ to win. Damn that Cesaro for coming back and stealing _his_ thunder. Damn that Jericho for thinking he still _deserved_ to be in a match like that. And damn that AJ fucking Styles for thinking he was something special just because he was an Indy darling. Well, guess what, fuckface; _so are we._ )

We.

His fist clenches and he looks away from the bathroom mirror in disgust, opening the door, barely noticing it slam behind him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He hardly notices his progress through the hotel, only barely thinking about the directions he was walking in. All the wrestlers on his floor make a wide path around him, giving him plenty of room to move so they don't have to get near him. And that was fine with him; he wanted to talk to _no one_. If one fucking _smug_ person _dared_ to say something to him or some idiot like Ryder tried to 'Bro!' or something equivalent, he would decimate everything in his path.

He still rather felt like doing that anyway.

He gets to the end of the hallway, getting to the front of his door. The other wrestlers on his floor had long since gotten into their room. His had been strategic on his part; he had made sure to get his at the very end of the floor, away from everyone else (had taken to listening to people as they chatted, not thinking he was listening to them as they ate at catering, to see what rooms they had gotten and if they were on the same floor as him.)

He had planned for everything.

The door across from his opens.

Except for this.

His eyes don't widen; they close. He should have known. They had circled each other since forever and it seemed like they'd circle around each other forever after ( _An orbit_ , his mind supplies him.)

It was Sami.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What? Nothing to say?" Sami finally says in the quiet.

His eyes open. He wasn't sure what the expression on his face was, but it causes Sami to flinch slightly.

He looked tired and beat up, but still, he looks at Kevin with a weariness that vaguely surprises him, that Sami would let it show.

"Maybe I was just remembering how I put you through that table." He offers, plastering a smirk to his face that he didn't really feel. His blood was starting to boil again and all he wanted was to get his ~~arms~~ hands around Sami and-

Sami's expression changes into something he can't read (and the anger he doesn't want to admit to, that he can't read Sami as well as he'd like anymore), crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't backing down. A shot of _something_ flies up his back at that.

_Do it again_.

"And could you get any more pathetic, Zayn?" He continues, gesturing to the room across from Sami's. "I mean, taking to _stalking_ me? If you wanted to fight me, just-"

"Shut up."

He stops. Sami's face was getting red now (starting to lose his temper?) and he huffs out something in Arabic that Kevin can't make out. He knew very little of the language, but Sami had-once upon a long time ago ~~before Kevin sealed their friendship shut with a chair shot and blood~~ tried to teach him. It had gone horribly, but they had still laughed at Kevin's attempt at the language (though he _had_ actually managed to learn a few words. Most of them cursewords-because that was funny-but all the same...)

"What's wrong, _Mon amie,_ Sami?" He says, sarcastically. _My friend. "Vous êtes toujours aux prises?" You are still struggling?_ "Maybe I shouldn't have hit you that har-"

Sami is a blur, moving before he can react physically (how was he moving so quickly after what Kevin had done to him?), pushing him against his door.

"Shut up. Don't you ever just _shut up_?" Sami demands, hands on Kevin's shoulders, looming in close.

" _Tu ne sauras jamais_." _You'll never know_.

Sami's proximity, his burning eyes on him, his hands red hot pokers on his skin, everything, all of it, were getting to him.

But then...no, no, he couldn't ~~don't do it!~~ but he _was_. Sami's expression changes, crumples, and he looks as Kevin with a weariness and a soft _something_ that Kevin could not take. Could not, could not-!

" _Tu ne changes jamais_ , Kevin." _You never change._

Sami _smiles_ a sad smile at him.

Everything overflows.

His hands are pulling on Sami's neck before he realizes it and it's only when Sami lets out a surprised noise that he realizes that _he's kissing him_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His door barely gets open before he plasters Sami against it-effectively closing it-his mouth tingling with the taste (the taste!) of Sami's mouth on his. Someone makes a keening desperate sound and he registers with shock that's it _him_.

His hands are hard, pressing down into Sami skin, reveling in the hiss Sami gives as he moves over an obvious bruise. He starts to move away from it, but is shocked from kissing him for a moment when _Sami puts his hand back there_. He groans.

Sami clings to him, letting out murmurs between them that he couldn't quite make out, makes pleased sounds that sound like they were dragged out of him as Kevin scrapes his fingernails over the bruises and it goes straight through Kevin, through his cock, through the rest of his body, through everything.

Oh, god. It was too fucking much. It made him realize.

He _wanted_.

His mouth moves down to Sami's neck, scraping his teeth over the skin, getting harder when Sami moans against him, shuddering when Sami starts to rub against him. Even through their clothes it still felt like _too much_ and _not enough_ and he wanted to dig into him until nothing was left of either of them.

" _Fuck!_ Fuck, Kevin, god, just- _please_!" Sami begs. His cock felt so hard it hurt and he just wanted _more_.

His hands fumble as they move to the front of Sami's pants, mouth never moving from Sami's skin, sucking, licking, biting, all that he could (and so fucking _thankful_ that the man had changed into simple pants, instead of jeans or something equally annoying that he did _not_ want to deal with.) His mind is filled with touching more of Sami's bare skin. It was such a fucking _weird_ juxtaposition, as Sami manages to throw off his own shirt, that seeing Sami like this was so _tantalizing_ to him.

He saw him half dressed _all the time_. It was how Sami always wrestled and it didn't get to him like _this_. He pulls down Sami's pants, finally, shivering as the other man's hands worked on his shorts, and his hand moves down Sami's cock. He shakes. It was...this was...they had _never_. Never ever and now it was _this_ and it was all too much. The feel of his hot cock in his hand was driving him mad. He strokes it, closing his eyes at Sami's loud groan in his ear.

Sami's hands-shaking now as well-finally manage to get Kevin's shorts down and they press closer unconsciously to one another. It was so much skin pressed against one another, but-

He bats Sami's hands as he tries to remove his shirt.

"Don't." He hisses. Why Sami had to ruin it...why he'd want to see, to make _fun_ , when everything had been-

" _Let me_." Sami demands. He pulls back slightly to look into his face. He was as serious as he had ever seen him. "I want to see you too."

And if _that_ wasn't a reminder of what was going on, then nothing would be. But still, he can't...he can't pull away.

He lets Sami pull the stupid shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. He's all too aware of the differences in their body as they're pressed together, but Sami doesn't seem to mind. He seems to _like_ looking at him. His blood burns again. He presses into one of the bruises into Sami's side and he gasps, arms like vices on Kevin's. His eyes burned as they looked into Kevin's.

" _More_." He gasps.

He licks his lips, before taking Sami's hard, pushing deeper into the bruise, taking Sami's gasp into himself, rutting himself against Sami and Sami does the same. They start moving into a rhythm, Kevin's cock pressed against Sami's hot skin, Sami's cock against his and neither of them can stop. The pressure was starting to build and build and he wanted it to ~~never end~~ just _end_ already.

Sami's hands move down his arms, nails digging in deep, causing Kevin to hiss. He looks down. Small rivulets of blood form where Sami's fingers scratch down and all Kevin can do is _stare_ at it for a moment. Then he shudders, groaning. It reminded him of _too_ much and he was going to fucking lose it. Already _had_ lost it, if he was being truthful to himself.

He digs _his_ nails now, digs them deep on either side of Sami's hips, where dueling bruises lay.

Sami cries out and his spunk spatters them, surprising them both. He moves faster now ~~if he moved faster, it'd end soon. But it would end soon anyway, once Sami realized what he had been doing with Kevin~~ , head against Sami's neck, letting out a short cry as he climaxes, eyes burning white as it comes over him (and it felt so good. So, so good) his own spunk now mingling with Sami's as it traveled down, down, them.

It's silent for a moment. Blessedly silent (both in his head and outwardly between them both), until he feels Sami start to stir and his heart flutters (no, no, no. ~~Then this would be _over_.~~ )

He pushes himself off of Sami, quickly pulling up his shorts. His breath was erratic in his own ears, so he could only imagine what it sounded like to Sami.

"Get the hell out of here." He says, not looking at the other man.

He feels, more than sees, Sami's hands start to reach out for him, before clenching. He hears the other man hurriedly fixing his own pants. He couldn't look at Sami as he leaves.

Because if he saw whatever expression Sami had on his face, it'd _kill_ him.

" _Je suppose que je ne l'ai pas changé_ _après tout,_ huh Sami?" _I guess I have not changed after all_.

He laughs bitterly into the silence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: Now I know what people have been talking about; these two's relationship is _dysfunctional as fuck_. But it's compelling as hell too. Which is part of the reason it's such an interesting dynamic.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought! (I always look forward to reviews!)

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
